The invention pertains to an adhesive holder for holding objects, a kit and a method for making an adhesive holder for holding objects.
In many larger and technically complex systems such as, for example, in vehicles and particularly in aircraft, a plurality of cables and lines are frequently installed and held on a structure in predefined positions. This requires suitable holders that encompass and hold the respective cables or lines relative to the structure. In order to achieve an adequate holding force and therefore a high reliability, such holders are predominantly fixed on the structure mechanically by means of a screw or rivet joint that involves weakening of the structure due to the required bore. This is particularly undesirable in vehicles.
There also exist alternative holders that are fixed, for example, on a structure of a vehicle such as on a skin panel or on reinforcing components by means of an adhesive connection. However, it may occur that the holder separates from the structure due to vibrations during the operation of the vehicle in connection with the inert mass of the held cables and lines. As soon as the adhesive surface of the adhesive connection separates on one side, a peeling stress develops in the adhesive surface and leads to an accelerated complete separation of the holder. The shearing stress on an adhesive surface may be much higher than the allowed peeling stress and amounts, for example, to 20-times the permissible peeling stress. Generally speaking, such a peeling stress on adhesive surfaces should therefore be avoided.
In adhesive holders of this type, the holding force and therefore the reliability of the holder are dependent on the size, the thickness and the orientation of the adhesive layer, as well as on the intensity and the direction of the force acting upon the adhesive holder, such that the dimensioning and orientation of this adhesive layer are the determining factors with respect to the dimensioning of the adhesive holder. If an adhesive holder is applied onto a structure of the vehicle, it also needs to be taken into account that the structure usually comprises protective paint that tolerates less shearing stress or tensile stress than the actual adhesive layer.
DE 41 03 237 C1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,790 A show a guide frame (also referred to as “peek traverse”) for lines in an aircraft with individual tubes that are connected to one another at predetermined locations, wherein the free ends of the tubes may be connected to the structure of the aircraft. The guide frame consists of tubular elements and molded connecting parts, wherein the molded connecting parts comprise connecting pins that are bonded into the tubular elements and provided with wedge-shaped pockets on their outer cylindrical surfaces.